


Avengers One Shots

by gmcraealva



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Leg Braces, Missions, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmcraealva/pseuds/gmcraealva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my written headcanons....Feels are too be expected<br/>These are all from the same Universe. The first shot starts us off 14 years after CA:TWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve feels like an inadequate dad. James feels like an inadequate son. Tony and Bruce care too much to let a child suffer.

Steve made his way down to the lab in the Avenger's Tower. Both Tony and Bruce looked up and then back down to their work but their eyes shot back to Steve when he collapsed in a chair and buried his head in his arms on the table in front of him.

"Did you have trouble getting James to sleep?" Bruce looked worried for his friend but his worry also extended to Steve's 10-year-old son, James.

"No, he went to sleep just after he laid down like always" Tony flinched at the sound of Steve's voice cracking, a clear indication he was crying.

It was a shock when Steve finally took his place at the tower. They would all remember that Christmas Eve. The rain was pouring hard and Steve was doing everything he could to keep his son warm and dry when Tony opened the door. The Avengers were quick to learn that James wasn't like Steve. And the last time they saw Steve cry was the night the doctor told Steve that not only had James inherited all of Steve's previous health problems but that he would never fully walk on his own and even with assistance James would be in a wheelchair in a few years.

Steve sat up, no longer caring if they saw him cry. "He told me I was his hero and he wants to be like me. And I.... I don't know how to tell him he can't. "

Tony frowned. "You don't. You help him. I'll build him some leg braces, help him walk on his own. I'm thinking red, white, and blue with spinning rims."

Steve frowned and wiped his tears. “No thanks, Tony. James already told me he's going to walk on his own for as long as he can. He knows that the doctors already want to put him in a wheelchair but James won't have any of it"

Steve ran a hand through his hair. He'd retired from being Captain America but the Avengers had to fight together often and Steve would grab his shield and fight alongside them, after making sureJames was safe. But his retirement was accepted by everyone except Coulson, the new director ofSHIELD for the last 12 years because he had him run missions often.

"I'm going to bed. James' birthday is in 2 days and I'm taking James with me to HQ tomorrow. I have missions to get debriefed on and James wants to look around. Good night"

Tony and Bruce waited until he was gone to grab the box under the table.

Steve woke to a yelp coming from James’ room (which was attached to his) and bolted into the room, shield in hand. James looked up at his father from the floor where he'd fallen out of bed.

"Sorry dad. I should have waited."

Steve picked up the small boy and set him in his lap, picking up his crutches as he sat on the edge of the bed and setting his shield aside. "It's fine, James. But you have to be careful" Steve set the boy on his feet and watched as the young boy pitched forward almost immediately. But Steve's grip was firm as he set the boy's crutches under his arms. "You should get changed and down to breakfast. Do you want me to wait up?" The boy shook his head. "I want to get downstairs by myself. I can do it" Steve smiled and ruffled his hair. "Then I'll have your cereal ready. OK?" The boy made his way to the bathroom, stopping at his dresser for his outfit.

“OK dad" Steve let out a small sigh as the door clicked shut.

Steve picked up his shield and went back to his room. As Steve opened the door to go downstairs, a small cry followed by the sound of breaking glass came from James' room. Steve ran into the room to see James on the bathroom floor in a pile of glass from the cup James always kept, reaching desperately for his inhaler. He sat down on the toilet top and pulled the small boy into his lap, setting his inhaler to his lips, pressing the button. "Breathe James. You'll be fine."

After a few minutes, James took the inhaler himself and Steve started pulling the glass from his legs. Steve bandaged his legs and then looked down at his son. James looked up at his dad and a tear slipped out of his eyes. "I'm sorry. I panicked. None of this would have happened if you had a different son."

Steve froze "Y-You think I want a different son?" The boy nodded. Steve hugged his son to his chest, feeling even more inadequate. "No, you're all I have left, James, and I don't want anything else. I don't want you to worry about having to change for me, Ok? Whatever you are and whatever you want to be is OK with me." He felt his son try and wrap his small arms around his chest. "OK dad"

James was still crying, from either the deep cuts or his fear, Steve didn't know Steve shifted him in his arms so he could carry him and brought James to his room, laying him on his bed and tucking James under the covers. For some reason, Steve's bed was comforting to James. "Why don't we take it easy today, go to HQ next weekend. We can watch movies and I'll go to the corner store and get us some snacks. Just sit around for once. What do you think?"

Whatever the boy’s answer was going to be, it was cut off by Bruce (who was fully dressed) and Tony (who was only in shorts) running into the room. "We got a Medical SOS. Are you two alright?”

Steve looked at them. "There was just an accident. We are just going to relax today." Tony came over anyway and had JARVIS do a vital scan, which leads to JARVIS announcing very loudly "Sir, lacerations to the legs" Tony pulled down the covers to see Steve's neat bandaging.

Tony sighed "What happened, kid?"

James just looked at his hands. "I made a mess." Steve frowned. "You didn't make a mess. It was just an accident." James seemed to be upset. "I made a mess. Ok. I can do that!"

His breath hitched on the last word and Steve immediately came over with his inhaler. James looked up thankful and Steve gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair while James worked on his breathing. "Sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice" Tony frowned and took the med kit from Bruce. "I'm going to undo the bandages and put some cream on it. I'll be gentle but....Steve you might wanna hold his hand." Steve gave Tony a warning look but got on the bed next to James and held his hand.

Tony did as he said and when the cream started burning, James let out a small sound and Steve just held him to his chest, glaring at Tony the entire time. Bruce came over to do the bandages and James eventually uncurled out of Steve's chest long enough to thank him you and curl into a ball against Steve's chest.                                                       

Steve laid them both under the covers and just patted his hair in the most soothing manner while the boy cried, whether, from pain or heartache, Steve didn't know. Near 2 in the afternoon, the boy unfurled and looked at Steve. "Dad....I can't be Captain America....can I?" This time, it was Steve who cried.

"No, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would do this." James didn't say a word.

"It's OK dad. You didn't do anything on purpose. I don't blame you." A few minutes later, Steve stopped.

"Dad, you're still my hero. You're Captain America. You help people. And if I can't be Captain America, I'll help people another way." Steve looked down at his son and held him tighter.

That night, James crawled into the bed and Steve scooted over and made room. "Couldn’t sleep?" The boy just nodded and curled up beside him.

The next morning being James 11th birthday ensured the tower was full of people. Pepper just came back from a meeting in California. Thor and Jane came from their apartment a few blocks over. Natasha and Clint were on a mission in Europe somewhere so they were on video chat but their gift had arrived that morning.

James and Steve came down to find Thor and Jane cooking Chocolate chip pancakes like they did for everyone's birthday. The long table was for once filled with people and the tower wasn't quiet.

At 9:30, Nat and Clint called meaning it was time for presents.

First were Thor and Jane, who gave James a book of Asgardian stories, knowing they interested the boy. "Thanks. Maybe Dad will read them with me." The boy looked to Steve who smiled and nodded.

Then came Nat and Clint, whose box was filled with candy. Nat laughed at Steve's face.

"He needs to be a normal kid sometimes. And that starts with finding out what kind of candies you like."

Steve looked hesitant about his gift but set the long, wide but short box in the boy's lap. The boy opened it up to see Steve's original shield. "Well, you said you wanted to be Captain America. I thought I'd help you start." The boy's smile grew so wide and he hugged his dad, clearly excited.

Last was the large box sitting between Bruce and Tony that was dragged to in between James' feet. He pulled the paper from the box and opened it but looked up at Steve confused. Steve knelt between his feet. "I know what they are."

Steve slipped out 2 red, white, and blue boot-like contraptions out of the box and gently worked them on the boy's small feet. He then set his crutches aside and helped the boy up, keeping a firm grip on his sides. Tony pressed a button on a remote and the devices adjusted to the boy's legs.

James looked up at Tony and Bruce. "Thank you. But what are they?" Bruce leaned forward in his seat like he did every time he was going to explain.

"Well, the doctors want to put you in the wheelchair next month and all of us...." He motions around the room "we think you shouldn't have to. So Tony and I built some specialized leg braces for you. So you can still get around on your own"

They all watched as the ideas clicked in his head. "So I can walk without my crutches now?” Tony laughed. "And run and jump and drive your dad crazy like every other kid," James smiled and Steve, still supporting him, motioned him forward slowly. James made his first steps slowly before walking around the room on his own giving everyone hugs.

When everyone had shuffled out except Steve who was picking up the presents, James came over and grabbed the shield before telling his dad, "Now I can be Captain America too." Steve just smiled.


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finds him again.

It had been 3 weeks since James had gotten his leg braces and he had grown much more used to them every day. Every morning when James woke, Steve would come in and help James put them on, using a gentle touch few had seen. Steve would help him stand and hug him, kissing the top of his head before smiling and returning to his room to get ready. Steve would have his cereal in the bowl when he reached the bottom of the stairs (On his own, he was happy to announce) and he and his dad would discuss what they would do that day or in the near future.

As James had gotten bored in the tower, (because he could now run in circles, he often had more energy and was keeping Steve on his toes.) Steve decided that the park a few blocks over would be the perfect extinguisher for James' pent up energy.

When Steve brought up the idea, James was ecstatic. He jumped up and down and hugged Steve. He knew James hardly ever left the tower, and when he did it was with 2 or more armed Avengers. They all loved having James around and knew Steve would be devastated if anything ever happened to him, so they were all well prepared to protect him.

Steve held James’s hand as they walked 3 blocks to the nearest park. James was jumping up and down and trying to drag Steve along and make him go faster down the busy street. Stark Tower was shining in the early Saturday sun and people waved at the two of them as they passed. When they finally arrived, James wanted to try everything. At first, he dragged Steve around but eventually left him for some boys around his age. Steve stood by a bench and looked out for potential threats, something James had not waited for when they arrived. He saw it as he turned….a flash of metal. He immediately thought of Bucky, his best friend. Steve’s search for the Winter Soldier lead him back to Russia in the middle of the winter. There he met a girl a lot like Peggy and fell in love. They got married and James came along. But that winter had more surprises. She fell ill from the cold….and one day she fell asleep, holding her son in her husband’s lap….and never woke up….Steve had her buried and brought James home. Steve never said anything and none of the others ever asked. Steve and James were just a part of their family.

Steve stood his head. No ….. I can’t …. I have James to protect …. Bucky is going to have to wait …. at least for now …. I can’t think about it now …. Not here …

He turned and saw it again...a flash of metal. Steve started to panic, the chance this is a trap was great and he would rather die than let something happen to James. Steve had gone over emergency protocol dozens of times with James and the push of one button on his watch would bring all the Avengers running. Steve came over to James and pulled him aside. "Possible Threat. Danger unknown. If I'm not back in half an hour," Steve set the alarm on his watch. “Follow emergency plan A and get out of here. Ok?"

Instead of an answer, James hugged Steve. "You are coming back. We are going to HQ tomorrow, remember?" The boy sniffled and it broke Steve's heart. "I will. But this is just in case. I'm coming back, James."

The boy nodded and went off to play with his friends. Steve calmly walked to where he had last seen the metal flash. As he stepped into the trees, he heard a gun cock. He tensed slightly but continued to walk at the same steady pace. Next thing he knew, Bucky was 10 feet in front of him, a gun pointed at his heart. "I knew I'd find you."

“Bucky?” The man looked hurt and tired….They’ve put him in the chair again. Bucky dropped the gun and fell to his knees. Steve rushed forward and caught him. “Hey. Hey, Bucky. Stay with me. I’m going to get help. ok?” Bucky shook his head. “I’m just the distraction. They don’t want me.” Steve stopped. James. He took off running. And as he entered the park, Tony and Thor landed.

James quickly made his way to them and Thor scooped him up. They saw Steve and Tony called out to him a second too late as the soldier tackled him. "Who are you?! Why does it hurt?! Stevie make it stop ... I'll be good ... I promise...." He had managed to curl into a ball next to Steve. Steve pulled him into his lap. "Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe." Steve led him to the tower. Nat, Clint, and Hulk had found all of the HYDRA agents and arrested them. Steve set Bucky down on his bed, checking on James in the next room. Steve returned to the sight of Bucky curled into a ball, begging. "Please Stevie...I'll be good....Please. I don't want the chair...'M Sorry...Steve....." Steve sighed and came over. He gently ran his hands through his hair, calming him. "You aren't going anywhere you jerk....I'll protect you." Steve just smiled when Bucky relaxed.


	3. The Truth and True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out that not everything is what it seems.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------  
> Peggy wakes up to a changed world to find out that some ghosts never died.

HYDRA Youth Serum Test 1

Date: May 21, 1989

Subject: Margaret “Peggy” Carter, Age: 70

Peggy Carter was strapped into a metal torture chair. She looked weak and tired in her older age. The scientist came over with several large needles and injected them into her arms. She started to thrash and scream in pain. After a few hours of this on fast forward the video returns to normal speed and Peggy looked 26 again. Steve turned off the video. His search for Bucky's captors had led him to an abandoned HYDRA base in the Alps. And what he found was horrifying.

There were videos like that everywhere for Bucky and now he knew that Peggy had been affected too. He grabbed his shield and his flashlight and gun and started through the facility. This base still had power running through it which was odd, because none of the others did. As he made his way lower and lower, he saw a lot. Files, torture devices, dead. All strewn around. Then he got to the basement. There were 2 lone cryo tubes standing there.

One was opened and labeled Asset....But one was closed....and on. Steve called Tony. He didn’t know what else to do in the situation. He also refused to leave or look in the tube. Tony was there in an hour and a half. Steve walked outside to greet him and then lead him down to the basement. Steve had already told him and sent him pictures and was curious about what he was going to do. But Tony just walked to the back, unplugged it and quickly plugged it back into an arc-reactor-powered portable generator. Tony planned to carry it to the SI office about 100 miles east of there. Steve would run to catch up but he didn't mind.

"Now Steve, Don't you rush yourself. Whoever this is will still be there and frozen when you get there." Tony lifted the heavy container and flew off.

 

Steve ran and it took him about 3 days to reach the office. He was immediately lead down to the labs where he stopped dead in his tracks. The cryotube was off to the side, empty. The word “Handler" written across the front, and next to it lay Peggy. His Peggy. Not the elderly lady whose funeral he was forced to attend. He rushed over and that is when he noticed all of the medical stuff. Heart monitors and a bunch of other things he couldn't identify.

"I hope it's not too late to want in on your Anti-HYDRA fest...cause I want in. Aunt Peg never hurt anybody and they did this to her..." Tony's voice was shaking and Steve turned around and hugged him, both of them fighting tears. "I couldn't send her up to med bay....they'd rip her apart....I hope she wakes soon...We'll be heading out soon"

Steve just relaxed.

 

It had been 3 months. Steve, Tony, and Peggy flew back home. Steve was taking care of James and Bucky. Tony was happy with Pepper but had started helping Steve with his missions...and then came the day his heart stopped.

"Captain Rogers....Miss Carter is awake"

 

Peggy was warm and awake. This was never good. They'd make her calm down and hurt James, then freeze her beside him again. She was afraid yet she couldn't let it show. She opened her eyes.

This wasn't the dark, damp HYDRA facility. The room as white and dark mahogany. She was attached to many machines but they did simple things, like monitor her pulse. White curtains covered the windows. She wasn't strapped down to the bed....She was in an actual bed.

Where was she? When was this? She sat up and started disconnecting all of the wires. Then 3 people came in.

There was a dark haired man who looked like Howard, a man who looked like Steve and a little boy with red, white, and blue leg braces. She froze.

Tony came over slowly. "Aunt Peg, I need you to lay down."

Peggy frowned "I am no one's aunt except.....Anthony? Is that you?" She smiled. Tony was 57, still fighting as Iron Man. He was our oldest team member he still looked and fought like the first time.

Tony smiled and hugged her "Yeah Aunt Peg. It's me....and there are some other people you should meet..."

Steve slowly came over as Tony let go of his hug. Steve was terrified. Would she hate him? He already knew she had gotten married. Would she even still feel the same? Steve never got to ask any questions because Peggy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Fireworks blew behind Steve's eyes. Of course, the kiss was cut short by James' cries of "Gross!” Steve looked at him and motioned him forward. "Com'ere James" The boy came over and sat in Steve's lap when he sat next to Peggy.

Peggy smiled sadly. "Oh....You're married. I apologize Steve. I didn't know."

James looked confused. "Dad, when did you get married again? I thought you said you would wait to ask Miss Peggy when she was better."

Steve blushed, looking away and he was grateful when Tony led James out of the room by hand with promises of ice cream.

Peggy kissed him again as soon as the door closed.

There was a hammock on the balcony and Steve and Peggy curled up inside it, Steve holding her close to his side.

“I loved her, Pegs. I did....but when we kiss.

“I loved him too....but he wasn't you. I am just glad you were found. You got to live your life."

"I guess I did." He pulled her closer so he could press kisses into her hairline as he spoke. "But now I have a son and the team. With you and Bucky here, I have everything."

Peggy smiled as she asked. "Were you serious when you told James about marrying me?” Steve stopped.

"Of course, I was....but I asked James first. Would he even be comfortable having a new mom? He doesn't really like new people. His sickness..." Steve stopped. He was crying and they both knew it. "The serum didn't change my DNA....All of my old health problems....worse most of the time...he can't walk without his braces and...." Peggy twisted around and kissed him.

"I know you are a great father. I also know he doesn't blame you. Steve none of this is your fault. Now calm your ass down, Captain, or you won't like where I aim my gun this time."

The old joke made Steve relax.

James found them later, asleep in the hammock, wrapped around each other. He covered them quietly and quickly left the room.


	4. Nightmares from Hell Burn Spirits Like Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a nightmare. This triggers a domino effect.

They had him...they had Stevie....

Bucky slammed his hands against the glass of the strange tube they had last him in. They had left him muzzled, so his screams were quieted. They dragged a small, bloody Steve into the room. He didn’t seem to see Bucky but Bucky had to get out. They couldn't take Steve away from him. He was so small and weak, it would kill him. "STEVE! STEVE LOOK! IT'S ME! KEEP FIGHTING! STEVE!" Steve tried to put up on last fight but some of his ribs were obviously broken so it only took one punch for him to go limp, to the fear of Bucky. "STEVE! STEVIE, NO!" They roughly shoved him into the chair and started to strap him in. There was no offer of a mouth guard and Bucky was forced to listen to Steve's broken screams.

Steve opened the door to the sound of Bucky screaming for him. He rushed over.

"Bucky? Buck? Buddy, you gotta wake up now. I'm safe. You're safe. Wake up now, Buddy"

Bucky bolted upright with a scream of "STEVE, NO!"

Steve wrapped his arms around him "Hey....Shhh....I'm right here, Bucky. It's ok. It was just a nightmare" Bucky was shaking violently when he grabbed Steve and pulled him into his lap.

Steve didn't exactly fit, broad shoulders bumping Bucky, but it went unnoticed.

Bucky was crying, unbroken sobs slipping from his lips and Steve knew that the best thing to do for him now was to stay still and let Bucky calm himself.

Just as he thought, a few minutes later Bucky shook himself out of it. "I'm sorry, Steve. I'm ok now. You can go back to bed."

Steve waited the entire time Bucky was in the bathroom and only left when he was sure Bucky was back asleep.  
******************************************  
James had to keep running. They had Dad and Mama but the avengers were coming and James had to get to them. He wasn't fast was enough and he hit the ground. The sound of Dad and Mama screaming brought tears to his eyes and when he felt his braces rip off...he screamed.

James sat up in bed, crying silently. He looked up as Steve came in and he lifted his arms in a silent request to be held.

Steve grabbed his inhaler right as the first pained wheeze came from James. Steve scooped up his baby boy and held him, rocking him gently and helping him through his breathing exercises to help him calm down.

Steve sighed. "Ok James, what happened?" James took a deep breath

"They had you and mama and they were hurting you. I could hear you screaming. The team was coming and I was running to meet them but I couldn't keep running and I fell...and then...and then someone took my braces"

This brought a new bout of tears and Steve rocked and shushed his way through this one too before putting James back to bed with a song and a kiss. Steve stayed until James was snoring softly  
******************************************  
Peggy cried silently as James was wiped again for remembering. For remembering her and Steve and Howard and the Howlies. They sent James after Howard and he came back with another successful mission. James would have never done it...not if he could fight. A chill washed over her spine as she realized this was her future.

Peggy sat upright in bed, a cold sweat all over. Steve silently opened her door and closed it, coming over and pulling her into a hug. Peggy could only cry into his shirt like he had done the week before.

"You are a wonderful, beautiful woman and whatever those THINGS did, they weren’t you."

A sob wracked her body. "Steve, I don't know how you even stand to look at me" Steve gently kissed her forehead

"With Love and adoration"

Steve also waited until Peggy calmed down and fell asleep to slip from the room and into his own bed.  
*****************************************  
Steve woke up at his usual hour and headed for the shower. Steve turned it as hot as he could handle it and went and stripped and brushed his teeth. Steve stepped into the hot water and bathed. The second he was done, though, the water turned to ice and Steve choked on a scream.

Steve didn't come to breakfast.

Bucky, James, and Peggy all sat at the table and waited for him.

When he was an hour late, they headed up the stairs. They found Steve in this bed, under every blanket he owned as well and some from James and the comforter off his bed. The sobbing shivering pile was the only thing in the room and they all rushed to it. James crawled under and into Steve's arms, providing warmth. Peggy and Bucky also crawled in and after a moment, it started to get very hot under the blankets.

"I don't want this to be a dream. So cold...Why is it so cold...BUCKY! MA! PEGGY!"

Steve broke down crying. It would take all day to snap Steve out of this panicked state and get him well enough to function.

When they all came down to dinner, no one said a word.


End file.
